Charon: The Vampire
by DoublePersonality
Summary: Their is soom good in everyone. Right? First Fanfic. Be kind...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. J.K.Rowling has that privilege, not me. However, I do own Charon! Yeah!

Chapter 1 Charon

It's frighten how attractive and perfect the world can seem out of a window. Like how the skies colorful masterpiece called, 'Dusk' was painted just to mock your imprisonment. Or how the trees, with the winds help, beckons you to a world you could never enter. At least that's how Charon felt as he starred out the window to his left.

"I say we send him back to the Orphanage! He's no good! He's evil just like his father, and his mother! Look at him! No respect at all! Why, he's not even listening! Are you boy? Boy? BOY!"

The boy in question turned away from his window broadly. Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge was looking at him as a parent would look at their child's murderer. Charon settled his mesmerizing red eyes right on the Prime Minister's dull brown eyes. He gazed at Fudge as if he was studying him for a full five minutes. Until, once again, his eyes clouded over in a daydream like state.

"Look at him! Daydreaming again! Not only is he evil, but also absent minded!" Fudge exclaimed. Still looking at the child in disgust.

"I am not absent minded," answered the boy coolly," I just choose not to listen to the ramblings of a person who knows so little."

Cornelius face changed from red to scarlet. A vein, which was half covered by his green bowler hat, popped blood red on his temple.

"That is enough," said a kind, stern voice.

Charon turned, and scrutinized his, could be, new Headmaster. He studied his long, silver beard. To his long, crooked nose. To his half-moon speckles that hung in front of his twinkling blue eyes. He decided not to talk back. Instead, he turned back to his window.

"I am sorry for Mr. Riddle's rudeness," said one of the Orphanage monks, "He has a tendency of being ignorant."

Charon didn't answer. He knew oh too well the punishments for talking back to the monks, and nuns at the orphanage. But it didn't matter. He would be rid of them soon enough. Hopefully…

"Now, back to the matter at hand," said another one of the monks to Dumbledore. "As you probably know we religious leaders despise any form of magic. In fact, some of us don't even believe it's real. I know I didn't. Until I meat this…boy!" the monk spit the last word out as if it was poison, "I, along with the rest of the Christian Community, agree with Minister Fudge. Even if we don't know this Voldemort person you speak of. We know his mother. He is evil!"

Dumbledore looked at the monk who had spoken with raised eyebrows. "Then why did you take him in?" he asked, "If he is so evil, which I highly doubt, then why?"

Because! If you must know! We had a weak leader back then! He thought we could change him! He thought we could save the world from his mother's kin once and for all! He was wrong!" he shouted all this while pointing an accusing, shaking finger at the boy. Charon continued to star out of his window. Away from his accuser's threats. "Now we have a new leader," continued the monk, cooling himself down, "Now we can finally be rid of him, and the accursed evil that follows him!"

Dumbledore looked from the monks to Charon, before sighing deeply. "Let me talk to Mr. Riddle alone for a moment please," he said calmly.

Fudge and the monks looked hesitantly for a moment. Nevertheless, slowly, they filed out of the room. When the door slammed shut, Dumbledore took out his wand, and uttered the word to some sort of charm. "Now no one will be able to over hear us," explained Dumbledore. Charon continued to star out his window.

"So, what do you think of all this? Do you want to come to this school? Have you any connections with your father? Your mother?" he asked all this rather fast. But Charon seemed undisturbed, nor caring, about what he said.

"You know it would help if you would speak," said Dumbledore calmly.

The boy looked away from his window, and straight at Dumbledore, "Am I joining the school or not?" he asked simply.

Dumbledore sighed once more. He waited a minute of silence before answering, "Someone will be by the Orphanage tomorrow to pick you up."

Charon got up, crossed the room, and left without as much as a bye.

Disclaimer: So, what do ya think? Please Review! I like to feel loved too!


	2. Orphanage

Chapter 2

Orphanage

Raci: I told the Author my stories were better! I don't own HP J.K.Rowling does.

The smell of molded bread and sour milk met Charon's nose. Dinner was ready Charon got up off his sorry excuse for a cot, and headed toward the door.

"And just where do you think your going?" asked a boy from the other side of the room harshly.

Charon did not bother to turn around. "To dinner. Not that it's any of your business, newbie," he called out to the other boy. Everyone held their breathe in a deadly silence. Ever since the new boy, T.J., had come to the Orphanage, he had become the new leader. This meant he got the best cot, the best food, the best girl(s), and the privilege of picking on who ever he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted.

T.J. looked at him smugly. "And how do you know that it's supper time?" he asked.

"I smell it," answered Charon simply.

"HA! You liar," yelled T.J. pointing a guilty finger at him, "The Supper Hall is all the way on the first floor! Theirs no way you can smell it all the way up here!"

Charon turned slowly, facing T.J. As he so the other children backed away. They could sense the danger radiating off the two boys.

"Why would I lie about something so stupid?" Charon asked.

"Because your pathological liar! Right guys?" said T.J., turning towards the others. Charon had never messed with anyone in the Orphanage before. He barely even talked to them. But his dark and mysterious aura that he gave off made the others fears him just as much as T.J. So they didn't answer. They just gazed at Charon and T.J. fearfully.

Charon yawned boredom. "I have better things to do," he said as he turned around and left. T.J. screaming after him to come back..

Charon headed over to the old elevator. You know the ones with the gates in front of them that the bell hopper would close. He opened up the gate, and moved the switch to floor one. Annoying elevator music played as he waited. Finally, he came to a stop.

Charon headed off for the Supper Hall, undetected by the cameras. The whole Orphanage had twenty-four constant surveillance on it. But all the older kids knew the secret to get past mainly all of them. Charon was just about to throw a pebble at the last camera's power switch when he heard quick pace footsteps behind him. Stealthily, he hid behind the Statue of St. Brier, founder of the Orphanage. He peered behind the statues legs, curiosity wanting to know who was coming.

He watched as an old man in stainless white robes walked by. The old man stopped just outside the Supper Hall. He pulled something out of his pocket. Charon squinted his eyes. The man was holding a red tinted flask. He opened it. A familiar smell filled Charon's nostrils, intoxicating him.

Blood…

Charon glided over to the other side of the room. Right next to the man. The old man jumped in fear. He quickly hid the flask back in his robes as he looked around the room for the unknown presence. He did not see Charon, for Charon has moved excessively fast for his mortal eyes. But he knew he was their.

"Charon!" he yelled hoarsely. Still looking in all different directions. "Come here boy!" he continued to yell. Charon did not move. He knew he would get caught. Even if he didn't turn himself in they'd catch him eventually. So why not enjoy his last few minutes of freedom.

Charon snuck up right behind the old man. This time he made sure his presence went undetected. Charon held his breathe as his hand slide into the pockets of the robe, and grasped the flask. Then, carefully pulling it out. Taking extreme caution not to catch it on the bindings. Success. Charon starred down at the flask. A little grin of triumph on his face.

"Show yourself!" the man yelled. Turning around abruptly. Only to find the hall empty. "Stupid boy," he mumbled to himself as he reached in his pocket for the flask. Only to find that it too was empty. The old man looked at the pocket in panic. He felt himself all over, searching for the flask. "No," he whispered. Sweat falling into his eyes. "CHARON!" he yelled as loud as his voice would let him. But Charon was too for to know or care…

Charon looked at the flask with glee. 'Finally, some real blood,' he thought happily. He slipped off his long trench coat. It was extremely warm night up here on the roof. He then tore off the lid, and sipped the exquisite red liquid. A surge of powerful memories flew through his head.

A boy with jet black, messy hair and glasses. He's a wizard. A thin, lighting shape scar burns green on his forehead. He cowares at a black, cloaked figure which was gliding slowly towards him. The boy stops cowering. He feels someone behind him. He turns to see another dark hooded figure. This one was not gliding. The figure slowly moves his hood to reveal a pair of glinting red, silted eyes…

It stops. The memories were through. Charon flexed his arm. Power and strength surged through every inch of his body. " Much Better," he said to himself happily. 'Those were some weird memories though,' he thought as he looked down at the empty flask, 'Oh well, what does it matter. I don't know the boy.' He started to pull on his jacket. When he felt a cold, metallic object on the back of his head. The clicking noise it made confirmed Charon's guess. He turned slowly to face the hunter. It was Artemis.

Artemis smiled at Charon wickedly. "I heard you took something that didn't belong to you Charon," he said happily, "Why don't you just give it back now."

Charon smiled back, just as wickedly. "Why Artemis. How good to see you again," he said handing the rugged looking man the empty flask. "It's been way too long."

"Yes, a whole week!" said Artemis, "That's way too long. Don't tell me you lost your touch for getting in trouble. I've grown so fond of these little get together."

"No, no, not at all," said Charon, "But, alas, I'm going to a new school soon. Or have you not heard."

"Yes, I've heard. Sham really," said Artemis. Then he turned, and headed to the ladder. "Oh, and Charon," he called. Charon looked at him inquiry. "Revern Martin wants to see you. He says I'm suppose to come, and get you if you don't show up. But you'll come, right?" he asked the last statement while 'accidentally' flashing his second gun under his jacket.

Charon smiled. "Don't worry, I will," he said calmly.

Raci: So what ya think? It rocks huh! Yeah, of course it does! And for those of you who think it doesn't…I know when you are sleeping

Author: I did'nt know you where Santa Claus!

Raci: Well you know what they say Santa…Satan!


	3. Revren Martin

Disclaimer (Raci): I don't own HP. This is getting very tiresome. J.K.Rowling does.

Charon lay on the Revren's floor. Blood trickling out of his broken nose, and the self-inflicted cuts on his arms.

"Charon, my dear boy," said a cold, ensnaring voice above him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to stain my carpet with your worthless blood!" The man kicked Charon hard in the stomach making the boy gasp for air. Charon curled up in pain. Coughing up blood.

"Great! Now theirs blood on my shoes!" the man yelled. Charon kept his head down. Starring at the blood that surrounded him. His blood.

"And what's this!" the man continued to yell. He indicated to the slash marks on Charon's wrist. "You tried to kill yourself again!" He kicked the boy again. This time in the groan. Charon rolled around in pain, but he made sure to keep his face down. His eyes away from his abuser.

"Look at me!" he demanded. There was no response. "LOOK AT ME!" he roared. Still nothing. The man picked Charon up by his collar, and slammed him into the wall. He starred into Charon's uncaring, tired eyes. And Charon gazed right back at Revren Martin's angered, and hatred filled eyes.

Revren Martin spat in Charon's face. But did not move, nor did his gaze. His hypnotic gaze….Revren Martin slowly started to release his grip. His hand strayed to his pocket. To his gun. He brought it to his head…

Their was a sudden rapping on the door. Revren Martin blinked his eyes repeatedly, and looked at the gun in his hand. Sheer terror spread across his face. He looked at Charon. His face changed to malice. "You ," he hissed. He then hit the boy across the face.

A crack resounded in Charon's ears. His jaw was broken. Another knock at the door. This time louder, and he called. The door opened. "Ah, Artemis," said Revren Martin happily. Charon clenched his teeth. 'Great,' he thought, 'Just what I needed.'

Artemis was invited in. He walked over to Revren Martin's desk, and sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. "Just came to make sure Charon went to his rightful place," he said to the Revren.

"Yes, he did, quite miraculously," said the Revren, "Of course with some delay…" Artemis looked at Revren Martin quizzically. Who nodded towards Charon. He studied Charon briefly, before noticing the slits on his arms. Then, with a slight smile, he said, "Suicide attempt, eh? Oh Charon when are you ever going to learn?" Artemis asked playfully. Charon kept quiet.

"I believe Mr. Artemis has asked you a question, boy! Now answer!" demanded the Revren. Charon gazed at the Revren. Anger starting to show in his eyes. "And what is it I'm suppose to be learning?" he asked. At this Artemis, and Revren Martin started to laugh roughly.

The Revren came over to Charon. He leaned right over the boy, and said, "You should learn that your kind not deserve to exists. That you and your beast of a mother and everyone like her that does or does not follow her will be destroyed. That the only reason I don't kill you is because you are half human. And that as long as your still 'living' I shall make every single day for you a living hell!"

A/N(Raci): Don't ya just want to punch the guy! Oh well, too bad, you can't!


	4. Mother

Disclaimer(Raci): Bloody hell! How many times do I have to type this! I don't own HP J.K.Rowling does!

"So he's been beaten again? And judging from what you've told me he's pretty messed up," said the dark haired woman firmly. She starred down at her spy in an emotionless way.

"Yes my Lord," said a fearful Artemis, "He suffers from a broken jaw, nose, and two ribs. He has also lost a lot of blood from the slits on his arms, and major internal bleeding in his stomach. An I.V. is pumping through him as we speak."

The dark haired woman played with one of the silver streaks that ran through her long hair. Her crimson eyes still showing no emotion. "Will he still be going to Hogwarts today?" she asked.

"Yes my Lord," answered Artemis nervously.

"Good…."

Charon starred bordly at the stone ceiling. He had been thrown into a cell in the basement. A straw mat serving as a bed. He gazed down weakly at the rusty needle sticking out of his arm. The skin around it was already turning brown and flaky. He groaned miserably. It was defiantly not going to be a peaceful night. But he needed sleep. He needed to be free. And in his dreams, he was….

Darkness. Blackness and Darkness surrounded him completely. But he wasn't in any danger. In fact he was welcomed. The ones in black loved him. They worshipped him. They bowed to him.

A young, beautiful woman with ankle length black hair lend over him. She seemed to be glowing. But Charon noticed it was only the dim light from the torches shinning off her silver streaks. She smiled lightly at Charon, and whispered happily, "My son…."

Charon woke up. Blood red tears streamed across his face. Loneliness filled his entire being. He quickly sat up, and wiped the crimson tears away. But not the pain. He looked around at his surroundings glumly, Trying to ignore the pain that was now tearing at his heart.

He was in a slow moving carriage. It was decorated with black leather, and softened walls. Their was candles on the walls, which were lite. And a crest hung on both passenger seats. On this crest was a serpent, lion, badger, and a crow in each of the four corners. In the middle was a giant, golden H.

"Hogwarts," Charon whispered. A sting of pain ran through his jaw. He grabbed it instantly. What he felt on his jaw shocked him. His jaw was fixed, and (judging by the bump) healing rapidly. He touched his ribs lightly. They too were fixed, and healing at, if not, a faster rate. The same was true for his nose. He looked around puzzlingly. Who would do such a thing for him? No one he knew. Everyone he knew hated him. Who would help him?

He looked out the carriage window inquiringly. But their was a heavy rain that night. The rain confused his supernatural vision, and left him almost blinded. He quickly turned around rubbing his eyes lightly. Charon looked around the carriage in despair. Then, with a heavy sigh, he sat back down. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'Nothing to do except wait for the ride to end. Charon closed his eyes, and lend back. Sleep came easier this time. But it was still the same dream that greeted him….

"Are you sure about this Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore and her were both waiting patiently outside, under the foyer.

"Yes, Minerva dear, I am positively sure," Dumbledore replied, "He deserves a chance to learn just like everyone else."

"I guess, but he's Voldemort's son! Not only that, but I hear his mother is a vampire!" she exclaimed.

" But he is innocent. He has done nothing. If his only crime is being born to parents that he hasn't even seen since he was very young, then he's not guilty of any wrong doing," he said calmly.

"I hope your right…." She whispered. The carriage pulled up beside them…

A/n(Raci): Hey! This is just an out their question, but if Yoda, Gandalf, and Dumbledore got into a fight, who would win? And which one of them is the oldest?


	5. Please review

No more story till reviews!


End file.
